


Milestone Birthday

by csichick_2



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Tommy's seen many more birthdays than he once thought possible.  And he hasn't been alone for them.





	Milestone Birthday

When he wakes up, Tommy is tempted to pinch himself to make sure today is actually happening. When he was fifteen, there were days he wasn't sure if he was going to live to see twenty. And when he was twenty-five, there were days he wasn't sure if he was going to live to see thirty.

Not only did he live to see twenty and thirty, but forty and fifty as well. And now today, sixty. And not just him. He smiles as he watches the man on the other side of the bed sleep - his best friend, his partner in monster fighting, his husband. Jason has always said that them sharing a birthday was a sign they were meant to be together - something that Tommy always made fun of him for, but secretly agreed with. They've had their ups and downs like any couple, but they've been together since their mission with the other Red Rangers and their thirtieth wedding anniversary is rapidly approaching.

"Stop staring at me," Jason grumbles as he starts to stir.

"Can't help it," Tommy says, as he leans in to kiss his husband. "Happy birthday, Jase."

"Back at you," Jason says, before deepening the kiss. There will be plenty of phone calls and visitors later, but right now it's all about them.


End file.
